


You're sick? Billy will fix it!

by Apathetic_Aristocratic_Rabbit



Category: Black Christmas (1974)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, billy is doing his best, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathetic_Aristocratic_Rabbit/pseuds/Apathetic_Aristocratic_Rabbit
Summary: You're not feeling so hot. Billy tries to help. Emphasis on tries.
Relationships: Billy Lenz/Reader
Kudos: 27





	You're sick? Billy will fix it!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satan_in_trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan_in_trouble/gifts).



Billy had expected to wake up to you making breakfast or watching TV like normal. He certainly didn't expect to wake up before you. And what he really didn't expect was to find you sniffling, shaky, and curled up in your sleep. His first thought was maybe you could suddenly hear his thoughts and were now scared of him, so he thought extra hard about how much he loves you. When that didn't work he snuggled closer to you in the bed. When even that didn't work he poked at you until you woke up just long enough to tell him off for waking you when you felt like total shit.  
Billy perked up. So THAT was the problem? "Pretty boy sick? Billy help pretty boyfriend!" His first solution was to cover your face in short and slobbery kisses. When you stirred awake again and asked him what the hell he was doing he looked at you as if you asked him what one plus one was. "Billy kiss it all better! Billy kiss better!" was his response. To prove his own point he just made kissy noises until he forgot why he was doing that. He moved on to his next step.  
You had ten blissful minutes of quiet before Billy was launching himself back into the room. You tried to hide in your pillow as Billy excitedly rambled about the soup he made. When you told him you would rather fuck a pig than eat any food right now, he let out a brief guttural cry and drops the bowl onto the carpet. You peek away from your memory foam hiding place to wonder what kind of soup was purple enough to stain. You decide you've never been more grateful for a stomach ache. For five minutes you could hear Billy pouting just outside the room.  
Billy decided his first two plans didn't work because they were just bad, so after he calmed himself down from the soup rejection he came up with his third plan.   
The next half hour was silent, and suspiciously so. You tried to take advantage of it and fall back asleep, but between pain and anxiety about just what Billy was doing, you couldn't.   
You never thought you would be so relieved to hear that awful pig imitation. Because soon after that, Billy was back in your sight and out of trouble. That relief didn't last though, because as soon as he was close enough Billy had lifted you off the bed, blankets and all. You don't even bother trying to worm away, knowing it would be a losing battle. Not long after you were picked up were you carelessly dropped onto the couch. You have just enough energy to ask Billy what he's up to. He makes various noises before actually answering. "Blankets and pillows, Billy found them all. Billy made a nest, made a nest for pretty sick boy,"   
You relaxed as Billy situated you in the large mass of quilts and pillows before he climbed in on top of you. "Billy warm, Billy is the best blanket," he mumbles matter-of-factly, and soon after you can hear his soft snores, him having fallen asleep on you. You sigh and thread your fingers through his hair before closing your eyes and starting to drift off. After-all, there were worse ways to spend a sick day.


End file.
